Easter
by Yumeh-Yummy
Summary: Jedoch erklärt die Bierflasche, die neben ihm ausgelaufen ist, woher meine Kopfschmerzen stammen könnten. Und es fällt mir auch wieder ein. Ich hatte eine Vor-Oster-Party geschmissen. - Style, angedeutet Creek.


Easter

Tock. Tock. Tock. Verdammt. Langsam aber sicher holt mich dieses kontinuierliche Tocken aus meinem tiefen Schlaf. Als ich mir meine Augen reiben will, bemerke ich, wie schwer meine Arme sind. Also öffne ich meine Augen einfach so, was sich als Fehler herausstellt. Kopfschmerzen hämmern unermesslich auf mich ein. Verdammt nochmal, wie viel hab ich gestern Abend getrunken? Ich atme noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich mich aufsetze. Erneut dröhnt mein Kopf, doch das ignoriere ich, da ich einen viel erschreckenderen Fakt bemerke: Ich bin nackt. Okay, Stan, Ruhe behalten.

Zügig versuche ich, mich zu erinnern. Die Kopfschmerzen machen das Ganze nicht leichter, um das zu betonen. Meine Eltern sind mit Shelly zusammen zu meinen Großeltern gefahren. Da ich Ostern aber lieber mit meinen Freunden verbringen wollte, bin ich zuhause geblieben. Soweit, sogut. Wieso aber liege ich nackt in meinem Bett? Vorsichtig, bedacht darauf meinen Kopf nicht zu sehr zu bewegen, hangel ich nach meinen Shorts und streife sie mir über. Nachdem ich dann nach mehrmaligem Fluchen auch aufgestanden bin, ziehe ich mir auch meine Hose an und blicke erneut durchs Zimmer. Irgendetwas muss doch darauf hindeuten, was hier passiert ist.

Auf dem Boden liegt Kleidung verstreut. Okay, könnte aber auch meine sein. Somit sollte ich vielleicht erst einmal in den anderen Zimmern nachsehen. Als ich mein Zimmer verlassen möchte, stolpere ich jedoch beinahe über eine andere Person. Gott verdammter Mist, warum liegt Butters vor meiner Zimmertüre? Und warum verdammt nochmal ist er voller Make-Up? Vorsichtig steige ich über ihn drüber. Ich will ihn nicht wecken. Jedoch erklärt die Bierflasche, die neben ihm ausgelaufen ist, woher meine Kopfschmerzen stammen könnten. Und es fällt mir auch wieder ein. Ich hatte eine Vor-Oster-Party geschmissen. Wenn ich schonmal sturmfrei habe… eigentlich keine schlechte Idee.

Nachdem ich den Flur entlang gegangen bin, stehe ich nun vor der Wohnzimmertür. Und es graut mich jetzt schon, was ich dort finden könnte. Und als ich die Tür dann öffne, bestätigt sich mein Verdacht, dass ich das pure Grauen finden würde. Scheiße, wer soll das aufräumen? Überall liegen zertretene Chips und ähnliche Knabbersachen rum. Auf dem Sofa hängt Cartman, und Gott, Kenny schläft fast nackt im Sessel. Was in 3 Teufels Namen ist hier passiert? Ich lasse meinen Blick weiterschweifen. Craig und Tweek liegen auf dem Teppich, wobei Craig seinen Arm besitzergreifend um den Blonden geschlungen hat. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass sie ein Paar sind, daher erschreckt es mich nicht, sie so zu sehen.

Ich höre mit einem mal Gerumpel aus der Küche. Ich drehe mich um und gehe schnellen Schrittes auf den Raum zu. Als ich die Tür öffne, finde ich Wendy, welche durch die Schränke kramt. „Wendy? Was zum Teufel… Mach doch nicht solchen Krach!", fahre ich sie an, da meine Kopfschmerzen stärker zu werden scheinen. „Halt die Fresse, Stan. Habt ihr keine Aspirin?", schimpft sie zurück. Etwas scheint ihr ziemlich die Laune vermiest zu haben. Meine Gedanken wandern zurück auf den Moment, in dem ich aufgewacht bin, und kurz macht sich in meinem Kopf die Horrorvorstellung breit, ich könnte mit ihr geschlafen haben. Oh nein, bitte nicht. „In der Schublade neben dem Kühlschrank", erkläre ich ihr, und sofort reißt sie diese auf und schnappt sich die Packung Aspirin. Anstatt einer, kann ich sehen, wie sie gleich 3 von ihnen schluckt. Und ich tu es ihr gleich.

Ich fahre mir durch meine Haare, und entscheide mich, dass es nicht so klug wäre, sie jetzt zu fragen, was passiert ist. Ihre Laune ist schon schlecht genug, ich sollte mir jemand anderen suchen. Ich verlasse die Küche somit wieder, und gehe zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Fettarsch, Kenny, Tweek und Craig immer noch schlafen. Ein leises Würgen weist mich aber darauf hin, dass noch jemand hier sein muss. Ich schließe die Tür wieder ein Stück, und erkenne, dass auch Clyde hier ist. Und es diesem wohl noch etwas schlechter geht als mir. Und bevor ich überhaupt eingreifen kann, passiert das unvermeidbare. Er kotzt. Und nein, nicht bloß auf den Boden. Genau in das Aquarium meiner Eltern. Ach du Scheiße. Das würde Ärger geben. Angewidert betrachte ich, wie sich die kleinen Brocken im Aquarium verteilen. Bevor mir auch noch übel wird, wende ich meinen Blick jedoch ab.

Plötzlich fällt mir auf, dass eine Person fehlt. Kyle. Wo ist er bloß? Hier im Wohnzimmer ist er jedenfalls nicht. Genervt seufze ich. Ob er schon gegangen ist? Dann muss ich den Dreck auch noch alleine aufräumen. Als ich das Chaos etwas genauer betrachte, fällt mein Blick auf die Kamera, die auf dem Tisch steht. Vielleicht hat ja jemand Fotos gemacht? Dann würde gleich einiges klarer werden. Möglicherweise auch, welche Schnapsleichen ich noch im Haus finden werde. Ich schnappe mir die Kamera und beginne, die Fotos durchzuschauen. Ah, ein Gruppenfoto. Bebe fehlt noch.. und wie erwartet war Kyle wohl vorher auch da. Die beiden sind doch nicht etwa…?

Erschrocken über den Gedanken klicke ich ein Bild weiter. Normales Foto.. Noch ein normales Foto.. noch eins.. Video. Ah? Neugierig drücke ich auf Play. Alle sitzen im Kreis, in der Mitte liegt einen Flasche. Flaschendrehen? Sehr originell. Da meine Kamera keinen Ton hat, kann ich nur erahnen, was die Aufgabe war, aber nachdem die Flasche auf Kenny zeigt, steht dieser auf, und beginnt, sich auszuziehen. Deswegen ist er also fast nackt? Anzunehmen. Ich drücke auf Stopp. Ich habe gerade nicht so das verlangen, Kenny beim Strippen zu sehen. Nicht dass ich das überhaupt irgendwann habe. Ich drücke erneut auf weiter und finde ein anderes Video. Die Flasche dreht sich erneut und landet auf Butters. Dieser beugt sich augenblicklich nach vorne und küsst Clyde. Sehr romantisch. Als Clyde danach die Flasche dreht, und sie auf Wendy zeigt, ist er derjenige, der sie küsst. Anscheinend haben wir hier die Regeln geändert? Interessant. Dass alle bei sowas mitgemacht haben. Stopp.

Wer bitte spielt Flaschenküssen mit 8 Jungs und 2 Mädchen? Wir müssen wirklich derbst betrunken gewesen sein. Weiter im Text. Es folgen einige Fotos, die ich wohl geschossen habe, wie die anderen sich Küssen oder weitertrinken. Viele Fotos. Ich muss mir das Lachen verkneifen, als mir auffällt, wie wir alle von Foto zu Foto betrunkener aussehen. Muss ne ziemlich harte Party gewesen sein. Die nächsten Fotos, die ich finde, sind von Kyle und mir. Es ist klar zu erkennen, dass ich die Fotos selbst mache. Zuerst grinsen wir beide einfach in die Kamera. Das ist so typisch für uns. Dann auf den nächsten Fotos schneiden wir Grimassen. Und dann, ein Foto weiter, und ich lasse vor Schreck beinahe die Kamera fallen. Alter! Ich schaue erneut auf das Bild, um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch wirklich da ist. Und es ist da. Ein Kussfoto. Von Kyle und mir. Verdammt nochmal. Was zum Teufel?

In meinem Schreck bekomme ich gar nicht mit, wie noch eine Person das Zimmer betritt. Erst als sich ein Arm um meine Hüfte schlingt, zucke ich erschrocken zusammen und lasse die Kamera nun wirklich fallen. „Gottverdammter…-!", beginne ich zu zetern, dich als ich erkenne, wer mich da umarmt, verstumme ich. Ich erkenne ihn quasi sofort. Sein Geruch und seine roten Locken sind unverkennbar. „Guten Morgen", sagt er leise, und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich erschrecke noch mehr. Irgendwas läuft hier falsch. „K-Kyle?", frage ich ihn erschrocken, und blicke ihn verwundert und gleichzeitig ängstlich an. „Ja?", antwortet er mir, nun auch sichtlich verwirrt. „Was ist hier passiert?", platzt es aus mir heraus. Seine Augen werden groß, als er realisiert, dass ich mich anscheinend an nichts erinner. Und er lässt seinen Arm sinken, ebenso wie seinen Blick. Und dann beginnt er, zu erzählen.

„Du hattest die spontane Idee, eine Osterparty zu geben. Und hast auch gleich alle eingeladen, wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast. Wir waren extra noch Alkohol kaufen. Ziemlich viel Alkohol. Und dann haben wir uns alle hier bei dir getroffen. Was du ja sicher auch schon bemerkt hast. Schnell stieg der Alkoholpegel bei allem, und wir haben angefangen, Flaschendrehen zu spielen. Doch schon nach einigen Runden wurde einigen das ganze zu langweilig. Und deswegen sind wir dann wohl zu Flaschenküssen übergegangen." Ich nicke, soweit war ich ja auch schon gekommen. Es wundert mich schon, dass er mich nicht anblickt, allerdings sage ich nichts dazu, da er bereits wieder beginnt, weiterzuerzählen. „Jedenfalls musste ich irgendwann dich küssen. Scheiße, du hättest Wendy sehen müssen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten.. Jedenfalls hast du gesagt, ich bin dein bester Freund und das geht schon in Ordnung. War es auch. Naja, das Spiel ging weiter. Butters und Cartman, Wendy und Clyde, Kenny und ich.. Naja. Irgendwann wurde uns das dann auch zu langweilig. Und wir haben aufgehört zu spielen."

Mhm. Sehr interessant. „Naja.. Dann saßen wir so rum, haben weitergetrunken.. Tweek ist kurzzeitig mit Craig verschwunden, ich will gar nicht wissen wohin. Und dann hattest du die Idee, Fotos zu machen~" Ich nicke erneut, falle ihm nun doch ins Wort: „Soweit bin ich schon gekommen, Kyle." Er blickt nun auf, muss kurz grinsen, bevor er weitererzählt. „Deswegen standest du hier so erschrocken? Naja, das Ganze ist wohl etwas ausgeartet… Und ich hab dich geküsst." Mein Blick wird verwirrt. Er hat mich geküsst? Na okay…~ „Und.. das ist dann noch weiter ausgeartet. Wenn die Kamera nicht kaputt ist, siehst du die Fotos eh noch~", erklärt er.

Okay, ganz langsam. Ich habe mit meinem besten Freund rumgemacht, sturzbesoffen, und werde nackt in meinem Bett wach… Wendy ist stocksauer auf mich.. Und Clyde hat in unser Aquarium gekotzt. Das muss ich anmerken, da ich ihn schon wieder würgen höre. Ich betrachte Kyle, und realisiere nun, dass auch er nur seine Hose trägt. Okay, das geht nun doch alles etwas schnell. „Haben wir….?", frage ich nun etwas neugierig, und er wird rot. Ohnein! Nicht gut! Ich fahre mir zum weiß Gott wievielten Mal durch die Haare. Scheiße. Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihn abstoßend finde. Keinesfalls, aber er ist mein bester Freund. Ich habe sturzbesoffen mit meinem besten Freund geschlafen. Und das schlimmste daran: ich kann mich nicht einmal erinnern. Es ist zum Haare raufen.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe", höre ich ihn flüstern, und ich weiß nicht wieso, aber mit einem Mal sind alle Kopfschmerzen weg. Ich bin vollkommen klar und blicke ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Verwirrtheit an. „Und du…", er stoppt. Nun muss ich grinsen. Das ist mein Kyle. „Ja~", bestätige ich, obwohl ich mich nicht daran erinner. Ich hatte den Rothaarigen schon immer schön gefunden. Aber wir hatten die Schwelle nie übertreten. Dass es nun im Vollsuff passieren musste, ist zwar nicht romantisch, aber was will man machen. „Ich dich auch~", wiederhole ich. Und er blickt mich nun um einiges Verwirrter an. „was?", fragt er ungläubig. Ich lege meinen Kopf schief. „Hab ich das nicht letzte Nacht auch gesagt?" Doch er schüttelt den Kopf. Jedoch beginnt er nun zu lachen. „Du bist eingeschlafen~"

So peinlich es mir auch ist, beginne ich ebenfalls zu lachen. Als ich Cartman von hinten Grummeln höre, wir sollen unsere verfickten Mäuler halten, muss ich gleich noch etwas lauter Lachen. Ich sehe Kyle vielsagend an, und er scheint zu verstehen, denn ohne ein Wort drehen wir uns beide um und gehen in Richtung meines Zimmers. Butters ist mittlerweile vor der Tür verschwunden, er scheint wohl ins Bad verschwunden zu sein. Wir betreten also ohne Zwischenfälle mein Zimmer, und nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen habe, blicke ich ihn an. „Also.. sind wir jetzt…?", frage ich ihn. Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte bis auf Wendy noch keine Beziehung gehabt. Und mit ihr war es auch nicht gerade einfach, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich sie ständig angekotzt hab, wenn sie mich küssen wollte. Und nun bin ich plötzlich vergeben? Er nickt: „Wenn du möchtest..?" Ich muss schmunzeln. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Und ich nicke.

Und er beugt sich zu mir, und küsst mich. Und mir wird nicht übel. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl. Ich fange seine Lippen immer wieder mit meinen ein, greife nach ihm, ziehe ihn näher, berühre ihn, koste ihn. Erfühle ihn. Und auch wenn ich mich an die letzte Nacht nicht erinnern kann, ist es vertraut.

Als ich erneut aufwache, weiß ich sofort wo ich bin. Dieses Mal wundert es mich nicht, dass ich nackt bin. Ich weiß genau, was passiert ist. Erinner mich an alles. Und selbst wenn ich es nicht tun würde, würden mich die roten Locken auf meiner Brust jetzt daran erinnern. Kyle. Leise flüstere ich seinen Namen, bekomme aber keine Reaktion. Ich lächle. Und ich war wohl vorher noch nie so froh, besoffen gewesen zu sein.

„_Hey, Stan, was hälst du davon, wenn wir ein paar Fotos zu zweit machen?", fragt Kyle fröhlich. Stan grinst zurück und nickt. „Ja, warum nicht~ Komm her!", fordert er seinen besten Freund auf. Kurz darauf folgt auch schon der erste Blitz. Auf dem nächsten Foto, streckt Kyle seine Zunge heraus, und Stand pustet seine Wangen auf. Als dieser nach dem Abdrücken sieht, dass Kyle ihm die Zunge wohl rausstreckt, sagt er nur: „Zunge rausstrecken darf man nicht, denn das heißt ‚Küss mich'" Kyle grinst nur, und drückt seine Lippen kurz auf die von Stan. Dieser schmunzelt, denkt nicht weiter darüber nach, hält die Kamera und drückt seine Lippen auf die von Kyle. Klick. Sie öffnen ihre Lippen. Klick. Zunge trifft auf Zunge. Klick. „Lass uns zu mir gehen~", flüstert Stan und Kyle grinst zufrieden. Sie laufen zu Stan's Zimmer, verriegeln die Tür. Küssen sich erneut. Klick. Kyle schmunzelt. „Willst du nun alles fotografieren?" „Jeden Augenblick". Klick. _


End file.
